1905, Riza Hawkeye
by JoselynHawkeye
Summary: El padre de Riza a muerto y tras la despedida de Roy Mustang de su casa decide hacer algo que se planteo hace mucho —Esta decidido, me alistare en la milicia. [Porque no solo Mustang merece una historia de como fue su inicio en la milicia! ¿Royai? Tal ves ... *.*]
1. Prologo

1905, Riza Hawkeye.

He regresado con un nuevo proyecto que según yo debe tener 10 capítulos, contado este que es como un prologo. Por los momentos no se si contiene sporlie.

Fulmetal Alchemist B y sus ova´s y explicita mente nada de esta serie me pertenece, lo único mio es mio es la idea hacer esto (y algunos que otros personajes que cree yo)

Ahora a Leer!

Prologo — 1905, Riza Hawkeye.

La anciana Leila me miraba con sorpresa, había tomado esa decisión hace mucho, antes de la muerte de mi padre, ella piensa que se trata de Mustang, que lo seguía y que así dejaría sin oportunidad a su nieta Lauren quien se moría por el.

—La milicia no es para mujeres —me dijo.

—Si fuera así no existiría ni estaría permitido el alistamiento para mujeres.

Seguía caminando, la razón de esta conversación fue por encontrarme a Leila en el camino al pueblo, sinceramente no quería distracciones, tenia todo planeado para llegar a tiempo a el próximo tren ya que dentro de una hora pasaría por el pueblo un tren camino a central y de allí me dirigiría a alistarme en ciudad del norte. Así que esto para mi es perdida de tiempo.

Sinceramente esto no tenia nada que ver con Roy Mustang y lamentablemente eso era lo que pensaba Leila. Me exasperaba el hecho de que todas las mujeres de este lugar estén como vendedora en frutería ofreciendo a sus hijas al mejor postor. Y que para colmo las hijas acepten eso por el hecho de que lo dicen sus madres.

—Es solo para que parezcan feministas. Además, ¿no se supone que tu padre odia a los militares?

—Es el quien lo odia, yo no.

—¡Vas a desobedecer a tu padre, después de todo lo que te a dado! Eres una…

Basta, no puedo mas.

—¡Soy una mala que! Una mal hija! Usted no sabe nada de mi vida, ni de mi padre ni de mi, no sabe del sufrimiento y el dolor que me causo después de la muerte de mi madre ni las otras cosas que tuve que pasar. Y si eso es es un buen padre, no quiero saber que es ser uno malo.

Tenia que desahogarme, lamento que fue con un inocente, pero ella se lo ha buscado, solo por pensar que le quitaría el noviesito a su nieta.

Después de eso, ella se queda en silencio, decido pararme y terminar de desahogarme, aunque se que esta mal, esta será la ultima vez que mi sentimientos aparezcan de esta manera.

—Y para su maldita información vieja, sáquese de la cabeza que iré tras Roy Mustang, ese hombre es igual de insignificante para mi como lo es usted o Lauren.

No me importa si me responderá o no. Yo solo continué mi camino, respire hondo y me intente relajar, porque ha partir de ahora eso hecho hace unos segundos no volvería a pasar, porque a partir de ahora no tendría esos sentimientos a la vida.

No llores, no sonrías, no seas ni social ni agradable con cualquiera. Solo seré seria, fría y directa, quien se llegue a ganar mi afecto serán personas que llegue a conocer bien y solo sera mi respeto y amabilidad lo que les muestre.

Esa seré yo.

1905, Riza Hawkeye, 18 años. Futura militar.

Hola!

Aquí esta el prologo, espero que les guste mi idea y que les guste seguir leyendo.

Den su opinión sincera y realista. Ayúdenme a a pulir esta historia y a convertirla en su favorita.

Besos y abrazos!

JoselynCastle.


	2. Chapter 1 - Futura Militar

Capitulo 1 – Futura Militar.

Prov Riza Hawkeye.

Día 6, Ciudad del norte, 1905

Lo primero que aprendes al entrar en la milicia del norte es que todo aquí te lo ganas.

Algo tan insignificante como un abrigo, te lo tienes que ganar con tu sudor y esfuerzo. Ya que lo único que te dan al llegar aquí es un pantalón de gabardina azul y una camisa negra de mangas largas que lo que menos que hace es darte calor. Luego de ello, te dicen que tienes que sobrevivir con solo esas dos cosas en una de las ciudades más frías del país en intemperie y si logras mantenerte en pie por 5 días en esas condiciones, podrás optar por intentar entrar a tu primer entrenamiento, donde te otorgar un abrigo y la posibilidad de tener un rango. Porque a pesar de que estés aquí por un promedio de una semana aguantando frio con un poco de comida, hasta que no pases esa prueba, no serás legalmente un militar y si mueres aquí, el estado no se hará cargo de nada ni tendrá responsabilidad alguna, después de todo fue decisión de la persona venir a alistarse en la honorable y temible cuartel del norte.

En el momento en el cual entre aquí, se encontraban alistados 50 hombres, yo incluyéndome con ellos y siendo la única mujer en el lugar, todos decían que eso era pan comido, que habían nacido para ello. Pero, después de esos días en la intemperie solo quedaron 14 hombres y una mujer, no hace falta decir que esa mujer era yo.

Al no haber sexo femenino en el lugar, además de estar ocupando las afueras del cuartel en las cuales hay de todo menos personas que no sean de la milicia e incluyendo además que estaba rodeada de hombres creído, que era la cualidad masculina que más odiaba, me hizo llegar a no mantuve socialización con nadie, de alguna manera en el fondo me alegra eso. Menos comunicación y más concentración.

Hoy sería que pondría a prueba mi destreza y mi tiempo de concentración daría sus frutos, nos encontrábamos aun a las afueras del cuartel, parecía que el día de hoy el frio hablaba por sí mismo y debajo a la las personas calladas con su abrazador frio.

–Hoy será su primera prueba, aquí se definirá completamente quienes se quedan y quienes se van –el hombre me miro— Valla, quien lo diría, una mujer que aguantó 5 días en intemperie. Espero que tengas las mismas agallas que la última que estuvo aquí.

–Por supuesto –dio alguien con sarcasmo y algunos se rieron

– ¡Tu, al piso y dame 50! –grito a la persona el comentario anterior— y los que decidieron seguirle la broma ¡también den 50!

– ¡Señor, si señor!

–Primera regla, aquí no importa sexo o edad, creencia religiosa o raza, mientras demuestres tener el valor para estar aquí y ser capaz de cualquier cosa por la Muralla de Brigs, no importara nada más.

Tras todo eso, comenzamos el entrenamiento, primero, resistencia. Ejercicios de pura resistencia, se dificultaba el hecho de tener tanto frio y por ello solo pasamos 10, después pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Al ser una mujer este se suponía que era mi punto débil y aun así pase la prueba de una manera que ni yo reconozco, a pesar de entrar lentamente en calor el frio seguía siendo la clave de expulsión de otros 3 y quedamos 6, para finalizar manejo de armas y puntería. Como armar y desarmar un arma y no sé porque eso no se me dificulto ya que inclusive me pareció algo entretenido pero aún faltaba la puntería.

A este punto del entrenamiento, muchos de los que decían que esto era simple y puro pan comido fueron dejando el lugar, solo por pensar que ellos eran más fuertes que la naturaleza misma, el frio a flor de piel y el hambruna temporal por la intemperie. Aunque aún se mantenía ese tipo del comentario de mal gusto y para mi fastidio cada vez que pasaba de una prueba a la próxima no hacía más que decir que era pura suerte lo que tenía en mí, sinceramente mientras rearmaba mi arma estaba considerando la idea de darle un tiro en la frente.

–Esta es la parte final y la más importante, la única forma de que sobrevivas en la milicia sin saber manejar armas es que sea un alquimista estatal, así que esto en definición es los que nos dirá si valen la pena o no. Bueno, explico. Esta parte consiste en 5 zonas que conforman un circuito cada vez más complicado, de esta manera además de disparar acertadamente tendrá un tiempo de 3 minutos para hacerlo, ya que el tiempo también es primordial. Si les dan a los 5 blancos con 1 balas para cada uno y en menos de 3 minutos, tendrán su rango y el uniforme completo de Brigs, si le dan a solo tendrán uniforme y tendrán que prepararse para una prueba especial, pero quien solo acierte 3 tiros, considérense fuera de este lugar.

Un grupo de 3 aún se mantenía confiado de que estos juegos eran para niños, quizás no han analizado que si corren por un mucho tiempo en el frio pueden quedarse sin aire alguno eso sin incluir que las practicas anteriores eran también de movimiento constante, eso nos deja con un aire disminuido. Así que si no hacen eso bien, además de perder quizás terminen muertos.

– ¿Damas primero, no señor?

Creo que si sigue hablando terminare haciendo algo de lo cual me arrepentiré.

–Sabes que, me hartas. Quiero que te largues de aquí… y que sea gracias a la mujer ala cual tanto críticas, así que hagamos esto. Si ella acierta y lo logra, tú estas fueras. Pero si no lo hace, considérate dentro sin tener que hacer esto y ella se ira.

– ¡Perfecto! Me parece bien

– ¿Tú estás de acuerdo?

Me quedo mirando fijamente a mi superior. ¿Y ahora en que me he metido yo?

Pase de ser una simple mujer intentando entrar en la milicia a la decisión de eliminar a alguien quien está exasperando a un superior, a los otros 3 que quedan y a mi persona. Realmente no me quiero enfrentar al dar una negativa a esto. De lo poco que llevo aquí, sé que este lugar está impregnado de valor y valentía, no sería una buena idea decir que no a esto ya que sería no ser valiente.

Respiro hondo, dirijo la mirada otra vez hacia mi superior.

Quizás no es nada del otro mundo, tal vez es como jugar tiro al blanco pero en vez de agua es un arma.

No será complicado ¿no?

–Sí señor.

Continuara…

Hola, primero que nada, quiero agradecer que se interesaran por la historia!

Agradezco a Arann y diana carolina. Y a Betzab de verdad me alegra que me hayas corregido, porque en realidad sé que tenía fallas, estoy intentando mejorar el prologa con tus consejos y no creas que me desanimas, me alegra que a pesar de que la ortografía es baja hayas leído la historia y te interese la misma.

Den su opinión sincera y realista. Ayúdenme a pulir esta historia y a convertirla en su favorita.

¡Besos y abrazos!

JoselynCastle.


End file.
